nerf_cod_elite_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Longshot
Overview Jason Longshot is a Black Ops agent for the Recon Labs organization. He has killed many terrorists and anti-agents, and was one of the two members of the Elite Force. He specializes in sniper rifles. He once worked as a spy against Intercom Labs. He has fought Intercom Labs, the Aquatic Federation, and the Black Death. He was killed by a firing squad of the Black Death in Nerf COD Elite Force Episode 10. He also owns the only Cobalt Rifle in existence. Blue Ops Jason, like most Recon agents, started out as a Blue Ops agent. Not much is known about his early days as a Recon agent. Red Ops When Jason was eventually promoted to Red Ops, he began doing more important missions. His first was intercepting a supply drop, and then he had to fight off an anti-agent who was trying to steal it. Another noteworthy mission was when he had to kill the Mega Madman, a mass murderer who was trying to kill 150 people with just a Mega Mastodon. Jason won the fight and killed the Mega Madman, who's boss grew angry. He did a few other missions, but nothing noteworthy. He did also find out that there was an allegiance of anti-agents called Intercom Labs shortly after the supply drop battle. He then became a spy who worked as a COM officer in his free time to gather information about the agency's activity. He did this for a few years. Special Ops A couple of months after the Mega Madman battle, Jason was promoted to Special Ops, which led into the series Nerf Dead Ops. He fought against a new threat called the Aquatic Federation. He was also given new abilities, including his specialty in sniper rifles, which he had trained for since day one. He also found out about Intercom Lab's experimentation with the XLR-Zo1 virus. Black Ops Soon after Jason was promoted once again, an anti-agent named GRAN escaped prison. He released the mutated form of the XLR virus and Jason was attacked by the zombie. Jason escaped and attempted to destroy the virus facility, but only succeeded in releasing it into the world. This caused the zombie apocalypse, which killed 50 million people across North America. Jason barely survived this, but came back, and settled down and went to school like any other kid. Two years after the end of the apocalypse, Recon Labs called him to do just one more mission. After this, he decided to do a few more before going back to a normal life. During a hunt for a brute, he met Ajax and they started the Elite Force with their upper organizations. His last mission was while he was on vacation, and he and Ajax were captured. They escaped and tried to destroy a poison by burning it, which was actually how it was released. Ajax inhaled some and lost his memory. Jason was soon after killed by a firing squad. Category:Nerf COD Eilte Force Category:Agents Category:Nerf Dead Ops Category:Nerf Zombie Apocalypse Category:Nerf COD Elite Force